


Happy Pill

by lilacjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacjun/pseuds/lilacjun
Summary: Chenle is sad and Jisung is there for him to make him happy.





	Happy Pill

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but yeah, i miss chenji

"Hyung please i need help, Lele is down these days and my hugs,kisses or whatever is not working to make him smile, I'm scared hyung" Jisung panicked, Renjun facepalmed at the kitchen while hearing Jisung's rant, "Sungie, just be yourself" Jeno said, "That's what I'm doing hyung, i swear" Jisung replied and opened his phone, "Jisung, buy his favorite things, like buy him flowers or do something romantic, Chenle loves you and he will not resist you" Renjun chuckled and gave the chocolate drink to Jeno he made, "ok hyung... ah! okay hyung i get it now! I'll go now bye!" Jisung exclaimed like there was a bulb lit up on top of his head and left the couple's dorm.

"what do you think he will do, junie?" Jeno asked, "i have no idea but i know lele will love it" Renjun replied and leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

Jisung arrived at their dorm with full of bags on his hands, Jisung first prepared everything and took a shower.

Jisung looked at his phone and it's 5:26 pm, Chenle will be home before 6

Jisung fanned himself and sat down, "Why does this feel like I'm going to confess to Chenle again?" Jisung asked himself and tilted his head at confusion, "Aish Park Jisung get yourself together" Jisung laughed and shook his head

  
minutes later, Jisung heard the door knob turning, Jisung quickly turned his head back to the door and saw an emotionless Chenle

  
"Chenle!" Jisung exclaimed and hugged his boyfriend, "my Chenle, how's your day?" Jisung smiled and looked Chenle at the eyes, "Uhh fine, You're acting strange today... Jisung Park?" Chenle furrowed his eyebrows, "Yes i am strange lele, i have something for you" Jisung dragged the older to the living room, "Here" Jisung gave Chenle a bouquet of hydrangea, "that's a hydrangea, it means understanding" Jisung stated proudly, Chenle looked at him with a confused look, "Seriously what is happening?" Chenle chuckled while looking at his bouquet, Jisung sighed and pulled Chenle to sit, "Because uh... you look sad these days, you're not even smiling, i don't know what's the problem... i was gonna ask you what's the problem but i also have the thoughts of making these.. so Chenle what's the problem?" Jisung stated and massages Chenle's knuckles, "So this what happened, i kinda miss my grandma and grandpa, and mom was so busy, she doesn't have any time to talk to his son, but you are here, sorry for making you worried, i promise to tell you my problems next time, sorry Jisungie" Chenle sighed and kissed Jisung's nose, "Is that so... what do you want me to do? i mean do you want us to go somewhere? watch movies? tell me" Jisung asked his lover, "No Jisungie, these flowers and you are enough, thank you for making my day sungie" Chenle's other hand cupped Jisung's cheek and kissed the younger's lips, "thank you too Chenle" Jisung pecked at Chenle's lips ans giggled

  
"what?! you brought 5 different kinds of ramen?!" Chenle was shocked to what he saw, "you love ramen and these 5 ramen are new, i bought them all so you can try them all" Jisung explained,Chenle opened the refrigerator "You brought a LOT of ice cream.." Chenle don't know how to react, Jisung laughed and back hugged his lover, "you said when you're sad you liked to eat ice creams and it will calm you down" Jisung knew Chenle very well, "Yes, i can't believe you bought these Jisung" Chenle turned around to kiss Jisung's forehead, "And i also bought this" Jisung dragged Chenle to their room, "A snow globe." Chenle stated and looked at Jisung in confusion, "Remember when we saw this at the shop but sadly we didn't get it because we forgot our cards here at dorm" Jisung explained again, "I thought you forgot about that" Chenle laughs and hugged Jisung again, "Of course i will not forget that" Jisung said and kissed Chenle's head

 

They spent time together watching animation, cuddling with warm blankets on.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos if you liked this au ^^
> 
> edit:: 0422 - going to make an au inspired by chenji's latest episode (/ω＼)
> 
> 0515 - i finally posted it! the title is "Cherry Blossom" <3  
>  


End file.
